J'ai vraiment pas choisi les bons alliés
by Istalia
Summary: Trafalgar Law commence doucement à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour échapper à l'ennui. Et si il disséquait quelqu'un? plus qu'à trouver qui... Ou, l'équipage Mugiwara vu par le capitaine des Heart Pirates. PS, spoil du passé de Law. PPS: sans déc, c'est vraiment un gros spoil, ne venez que si vous avez lu les chapitres consacrés au sujet (ou si vous êtes masochiste).


Disclaimer: j'aurais bien aimé avoir Bepo comme oreiller (et Law qui va avec), malheureusement, ils sont à Oda-sama, je ne fais que les emprunter. Sans sa permission. Jack Sparrow.

* * *

J'étais était occupé à faire ma sieste, mon nodachi(1) sur l'épaule, affalé contre le mât du Sunny Go dans lequel j'avais embarqué, suite à mon alliance avec Monkey D. Luffy, le fameux pirate au Chapeau de Paille. Vous savez, cet abruti fini qui enchaîne connerie sur connerie avec pour unique justification « tu ne toucheras/feras pas pleurer mes nakamas/amis/frère/sœur/animal de compagnie », suite à quoi il se jette à pieds joints dans les emmerdes, régulièrement en entraînant l'intégralité de l'île où il se trouve avec lui.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'en sort SYSTEMATIQUEMENT en un seul morceau.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « faut dire que pour casser du caoutchouc, faut y aller ! » sauf que vous oubliez un détail : on est dans le Nouveau Monde, là. Avant, les plus forts, c'étaient ceux qui possédaient un fruit du Démon et qui pouvaient jouer sur l'effet de surprise et sur la méconnaissance qu'en avaient leurs adversaires pour les tailler en pièces. Maintenant, c'est ceux qui disposent du Haki qui règnent, vu que pour arriver jusqu'à cet endroit de Grand Line, ils ont dû en amasser de l'expérience ! Or, ceux qui disposent de ce pouvoir, sont autant utilisateurs que non utilisateurs du Fruit du Démon, et de toutes façons, grâce à ce pouvoir, le fait d'être un Logia perd tout son intérêt.

Et ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir sont en général les plus dangereux, il faut dire qu'ils ont fait tout leur chemin sans power up, eux. Un exemple ? Pas de problème, Vergo, le bras droit de Jocker, le deuxième type que je hais... pardon que je haïssais (niark) le plus au monde, eh bien il n'avait pas de fruit du démon, mais un haki hors normes. Il a quand même fallu deux Fruits du Démon pour en venir à bout ! Et pas de ceux qui vous permettent de péter plus fort ! Et encore, on était à moitié morts à la fin, alors que lui, même coupé en petits morceaux, il n'était même pas essoufflé ! Sans déconner, ce genre de types, il faudrait les noyer à la naissance... non, mieux : en capturer certains, isoler le gène coupable, et l'éradiquer de la surface de la planète.

C'est une idée à creuser ça...

D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'expérience sur êtres vivants (créer des centaures c'est bien, mais c'est lassant). J'ouvre un œil. Qu'est ce que j'ai sous la main pour mener mes recherches ?

Une fille rousse est accoudée au balcon surplombant le pont et scrute l'horizon à la recherche de la moindre variation dans le vent ou la pression atmosphérique laissant présager un nouveau danger, omniprésent sur cette mer. Dorobo Neko no Nami(2). Ancienne navigatrice de l'équipage d'Arlong, la deuxième à s'être jointe à Luffy. Cobaye intéressante : elle sort vivante des gaffes de son capitaine, et ce, surtout grâce à la chance et à ses boucliers humains. Une étude sur la chance ? Mémo à soi-même, penser plus souvent au bouclier humain, peut être utile. Au cas où.

Le canonnier Usopp, AKA Sogeking(3), le suivant à rejoindre l'équipage, juste après Nami. Renommé pour ses bobards, sa lâcheté et son grand nez, est présent aussi sur le pont, assis sur le bastingage, une canne à pêche dans la main. D'ailleurs, le canonnier est le bouclier humain officiel de la navigatrice... une recherche peut être intéressante pour découvrir les raisons de ce choix... mais aussi leurs conséquences. Et le pourquoi du comment de son nez. Une conséquence ou la cause de ses mensonges incessants ?

Il est accompagné par le médecin de bord, Tony Tony Chopper, mis à prix pour 50 Berries. Un renne.

Qui parle.

La base.

Le médecin peut aussi être intéressant, étant donné le nombre incalculable de fois où il a été blessé à mort, et pourtant s'en est sorti. Il y a une fonction réparation automatique dans son corps ou bien n'est-il pas le seul à s'y connaître en médecine à bord ? À étudier aussi.

Un mouvement à ma droite me fait tourner la tête. Mouvement accompagné d'un tonitruant et dégoulinant « Nami-swaaan ! Robin-chwaaan ! ». Je pousse un soupir, habitude devenue de plus en plus naturelle depuis que je suis sur ce bateau. Le cuisinier, Kuroashi no Sanji(4), le quatrième à rejoindre l'équipage. Un très bon cuisinier, d'ailleurs. Ce type va peut-être même réussir l'exploit de me faire aimer le pain. D'ailleurs, ses sourcils en spirale, c'est une malformation génétique ou bien un signe de coquetterie ? Peut-être pourrais-je le découvrir avec une étude ADN... ou bien une dissection... j'aime bien les dissection. En plus, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Je suis quand même supposé être le Chirurgien de la Mort !

Le phénomène de foire... pardon. L'un des NOMBREUX phénomènes de foire présents sur ce navire se dirige vers Nico Robin, la septième à rejoindre l'équipage, si on décide de la compter comme membre à part entière à partir du moment où elle fut recherchée comme membre des Mugiwara, et non plus comme le Démon d'Ohara, l'archéologue. Pourquoi une archéologue, d'ailleurs ? Tous à bord ont une utilité bien précise, retrouvée sur la plupart des bâtiments, pirates ou non, mais une archéologue ? Non. De ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire, Mugirawa voulait absolument de la jeune femme dans son équipage. Et quand le gamin voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Cette fois-là, il avait déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial, exterminé le CP-9, pourtant réputé invincible, et détruit Enies Lobby, l'île judiciaire. Ouaip. Rien que ça. Et après on s'étonne que la marine (en fait tout ce qui représentait de près ou de loin le gouvernement), ne puisse pas le voir en peinture. Mais finalement, pourquoi l'archéologue avait-elle été acceptée au sein de l'équipage ? Et pourquoi le gouvernement voulait-il sa tête à tout prix ? Questions à creuser.

À propos de métier insolites exigés par le capitaine, on pouvait citer le musicien, Brook, AKA Soul King, le dernier à les rejoindre. De ce qu'on m'a raconté, il y a déjà quelques années, l'équipage n'était encore constitué que de Mugirawa, le type aux trois sabres, la navigatrice et le nez. Ils s'étaient demandés qui il manquait à bord. La première réponse qui était venue à l'esprit de l'inconscient de service avait été : « un musicien ! ». Trois jours plus tard, ils repartaient avec un cuisinier. Mais c'est vrai que pour que l'estomac ambulant qu'était Luffy préfère de la musique à de la bouffe, ça devait le tenir à cœur.

Trois nouveaux membres de l'équipage plus tard, il trouvait enfin son bonheur dans un squelette.

Oui un squelette.

Un vrai.

Et vivant en plus.

Celui-ci m'intéresse au plus haut point : vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il pouvait bouger malgré son absence de muscle ? Z'êtes vraiment pas curieux. Mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, après le renne qui parle, le type qui enflamme délibérément sa jambe pour frapper plus fort et qui s'en tire sans la moindre brûlure, le cyborg qui carbure au cola et celui qui bloque un monstre marin avec un katana coincé entre ses dents, plus rien ne devrait m'étonner. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, je suis curieux, c'est tout. De la curiosité scientifique.

D'ailleurs le charpentier, Franky le cyborg, vient de débarquer. Il m'intéresse lui aussi, et NON, ce n'est pas pour son laser qui semble intéresser beaucoup trop de monde pour leur propre bien ! Je suis médecin, pas technicien. En fait je me demande ce qu'il reste d'humain en lui : de toute évidence, ses bras sont tout sauf biologiques, il a un coin rangement en lieu et place de son appareil digestif, il ne se nourrit que de cola, et pour porter toute cette masse d'acier, l'intégralité de son squelette doit être renforcée en métal. Sans compter les nombreuses connections neuronales qu'il a dû modifier pour tout contrôler... jusqu'à ses cheveux ! Peut-on toujours le considérer comme un cyborg ? Ou, est-il devenu un robot à part entière ? La dissection promet d'être instructive.

Qui reste-t-il dans l'équipage ? Ah oui. Le type qui ronfle depuis tout-à-l'heure de l'autre côté du mât. Considéré par le vaste monde comme le second du capitaine, soit à cause du fait que Kaizoku Gari no Roronoa Zoro(5) ait été le premier à rejoindre l'équipage, soit à cause de sa force destructrice... effrayante, car n'en déplaise au cuisinier, non, il ne fait pas le poids face au bretteur. Cela dit, au vu de l'intelligence du bretteur en question... limitée, dirons-nous, il n'a sûrement pas flashé que son rang lui permet d'exiger du rab' de sake et de temps de sieste.

Feignasse, va.

Ni d'ailleurs le fait que son sens de l'orientation médiocre représente un danger pour l'humanité. À disséquer aussi, pour trouver comment sa mâchoire peut ne pas se décrocher avec tous les poids qu'il soulève et identifier le gène de l'orientation.

Et pour finir, le meilleur pour la fin, le capitaine. Mugirawa no Luffy. Sa dissection permettrait sans doute de découvrir l'origine de ses tendances suicidaires ou de son imbécillité chronique. Faisons l'inventaire de ses conneries : il s'est battu un nombre incalculable de fois avec la marine (avec une affection particulière pour les plus dangereux et/ou haut placés), il a déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial de presque toutes les manières possibles (brûler le drapeau, frapper un Tenryuubito, libérer un condamné à mort au nez et à la barbe de la Marine après avoir provoqué l'évasion de moult dangereux prisonniers d'Impel Down... je continue ou vous en avez assez?), il s'est battu (et a vaincu) un Shishibukai, pardon, deux Shishibukai, bientôt trois, il a aussi déclaré la guerre à un Yonko... sans déconner, la seule fois où ce type aura réellement été aux portes de la mort, ça a été quand ses amis étaient disséminés aux quatre coins de Grand Line, qu'il venait de perdre son frère sous ses yeux.

Et devinez qui l'a sauvé ? Au total, deux personnes : moi, qui l'ai empêché de mourir des suites de ses blessures (mortelles, bien évidemment, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle), et Akagami no Shanks(6).

Rien que ça.

Va falloir qu'il m'explique pourquoi un des Yonko est venu à son secours, d'ailleurs... tiens ?

Bizarre.

« Zoro-ya ? Mugiwara-ya a bien mangé un Fruit du Démon ?

-Ben ouais pourquoi ?

-Donc il ne sait pas nager.

-De toute évidence.

-Il est au courant?

-Bien sûr qu'il est au courant ! C'est quoi ces questions ?

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi il venait de se jeter à la mer.

-De QUOI ?! »

Visiblement la totalité de l'équipage avait écouté notre conversation, et ALLEZ SAVOIR POURQUOI, mais les premiers à plonger au secours de leur capitaine, furent Brook et Chopper.

Deux autres qui nagent comme des enclumes. Du coin de l'œil je vérifie, mais non, la dernière, Robin ne semble pas motivée à l'idée d'aider son capitaine plus que ça.

Ouf. Quelqu'un d'autre qui possède des fonctions cognitives.

Usopp, Zoro et Sanji sautent à leur tour pour récupérer les inconscients. Le pont me semble bien vide, d'un seul coup. Il ne reste que les deux filles, le charpentier et moi-même. Quatre personnes. Dont deux avec un Fruit du Démon. Pris d'un doute, je demande à Franky : « tu sais nager ? » en réponse à quoi il secoue la tête de droite à gauche avec un laconique « chuis pas étanche », sur un ton qui me ferait presque paniquer si je ne m'appelais pas Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Je crois que j'ai pas choisi le bon bateau.

Cela dit, s'il faut un « D » pour vaincre Doflamingo, j'ai au moins choisi la seule personne qui soit à la fois disposée à me donner un coup de main et qui se trouve dans le bon secteur géographique. D'ailleurs le voilà qui revient, cet abruti fini.

« Oi ! Trao ! Pourquoi t'est pas venu m'aider ?! »

Ok, oubliez ce que j'ai dit. J'ai vraiment pas choisi les bons alliés.

* * *

1 Nodachi : (merci au Grand Dieu Wikipedia) : katana ou tachi de très grande taille peu utilisé car très lourd, peu maniable, difficile de création et extrêmement cher. Pour l'anecdote, en raison de sa taille, il était souvent transporté accroché dans le dos, mais ne pouvait pas être dégainé depuis cette position (imaginez avec une lame qui vous arrive à l'épaule quand la pointe est au sol), certains fantassins demandaient à un serviteur de les aider à dégainer. Fort pratique, n'est-ce-pas ? Finalement, il était plutôt utilisé pour les entraînements, vu que plus lourd, plus efficace pour se muscler. C'était la minute confiture !

2 Nami le Chaton Chapardeur

3 Sniper King, et pour encore plus briller en société, « AKA » signifie « also known as », et c'est l'équivalant de notre « alias ». Je me posais juste la question...

4 Sanji la Jambe Noire

5 Roronoa Zoro le Chasseur de Pirates

6 Shanks le Roux

* * *

Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire celui-là, vous en avez pensé quoi?


End file.
